


Turning Out

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I really am a sucker for AJR, Songfic, Woohoo finally got to my tumblr askbox, anyway, enjoy, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: She thought it'd be obvious if they were in love. Apparently, it wasn't.





	Turning Out

_I hold you._

Cuddling was one of Traci’s favorite parts of their relationship.

_I hold you closer than I ever knew I could do._

Cuddling was where she felt safe.

_But I’m confused._

Jaime was her first real boyfriend, and she was worried about dating him. She didn’t want to ruin what they had.

_I thought I’d recognize when love is true._

Did he love her?

_But I’m confused._

Or was it something small like a schoolkid crush?

_Am I ready for love?_

Did she love him?

_Or maybe just a best friend?_

She knew she loved hanging out with him.

_Should there be a difference?_

Movies always said your lover should be your best friend.

_Do you have instructions?_

Traci needed a manual on this whole dating thing.

_Maybe I’m stuck on what I see on T.V._

The same romantic clichés.

_I grew up on Disney._

Princesses meeting the loves of their life and just knowing.

_But this don’t feel like Disney._

She probably loved him, but she couldn’t be positive.

_You say I turned out fine._

He called her perfect a lot.

_I think I’m still turning out._

But she was far from it.

_You say I turned out fine._

He said she was a good partner in crime.

_I think I’m still turning out._

A good partner, maybe.

_I think I’m still turning out._

But not in the superhero field. She needed to work on it.

_In my mind, I thought the birds would sing and sparks would fly._

She thought it’d be obvious if they were in love.

_But it’s just quiet._

Apparently, it wasn’t.

_Am I cruel?_

Making people believe in the big lie that romance was easy?

_Or am I ignorant?_

Were they doing this right?

_Or was I fooled by the stories I knew?_

Maybe things weren’t quite like the movies like Traci had originally thought.

_Am I ready for love?_

A long-term boyfriend.

_Or maybe just a best friend?_

Did she love him or the idea of him?

_Should there be a difference?_

Maybe it was both.

_Do you have instructions?_

Or maybe not.

_Maybe I’m stuck on what I see on T.V._

Maybe relationships weren’t always like what was depicted in Hollywood.

_I grew up on Disney._

Whimsical.

_But this don’t feel like Disney._

There wasn’t that kind of magic.

_You say I turned out fine._

She was a good girlfriend.

_I think I’m still turning out._

But she needed to make up her mind on how she felt.

_You say I turned out fine._

Were all relationships supposed to be like this?

_I think I’m still turning out._

Needing constant reassurance and validation?

_I hope you stick around._

She wanted to be with him. She knew that much.

_We’re gonna figure it out._

She just wasn’t sure if she was in love with him.

_Who can I turn to now?_

And she’d turn to him.

_When I’m still turning out?_

They could map out this whole relationship thing together.

_When I’m still turning out?_

They’d figure it out a little bit more each day.

_I’m a little kid, and so are you._

They were young.

_Don’t you go and grow up before I do._

She didn’t want him to leave her behind.

_I’m a little kid with so much doubt._

Relationships were difficult to maintain.

_Do you wanna be there to see how I turn out?_

Hopefully, she’d get better at it.

_I’m a little kid, and so are you._

The ones who still watched Disney movies.

_Don’t you go and grow up before I do._

The ones who still wanted storybook relationships and believed in true love.

_I’m a little kid with so much doubt._

He was slowly making her a better person too.

_Do you wanna be there to see how I turn out?_

And if he chose to stick around, maybe he’d recognize it.

**_‘Cause I’m still turning out._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Blah. Stop letting my stories flop.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/%22)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gy9HOaDU318%22)


End file.
